


OMEGA VERSE! The science behind reproduction.

by theDarkLadyAylaJ



Category: Marvel, Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biology, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theDarkLadyAylaJ/pseuds/theDarkLadyAylaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the science as far as I can wrap around my head without it hurting. I wrote this after reading one to many explanations about reproduction in the Omega Verse by people who don't really understand basic human biology enough to grasp that its not as simple as it seems.<br/>Please enjoy if not please learn something; Questions are welcome and if anyone would like to debate a point please feel free to, I am starved for intellectual conversations at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rules and Restriction

**Author's Note:**

> Warning if you do not already know that female Sex cells are the combination XX and male is the combination XY, anything about Dominant and Recessive genes, or basic insert tab A into slot B. TURN BACK NOW!  
> come back when you do have an understanding or forge forward and ask questions later.  
> Have Fun :-)

** Rules used in the production of the Results that will be shown in Chapter 2. **

Same Sex Relationships;  
 **Female-** Due to the simple fact that women cannot get each other pregnant I have kept this even though there are variations in which female character have gotten each other pregnant via either Female Penis’ or intro-veto.   
**Male-** ‘α’ (Alpha) and ‘β’ (Beta) couple cannot have children as neither male would have the necessary traits (A womb) to carry a child. Therefore only ‘ω’ ‘ω’ (Omega Omega) or an ‘α’ or ‘β’ with an ‘ω’ couples can produce children.

Limitations on viable Embryos;  
YY Embryos do not survive as this would produce a third gender meaning there would be in total 9 gender/Dynamics. Embryos with Dynamic ‘β’ ‘β’ do not survive. Meaning that all Embryos must have at least one X chromosome and at least one ‘α’ or ‘ω’ Gene.

Dominant-Recessive Genes;   
‘α’ genes are dominant over ‘β’ and ‘ω1’ genes.  
‘β’ genes are dominant over ‘ω1’ genes.  
So that ‘α’‘ω’ couples can produce either an ‘α’ ‘β’ or ‘ω’ child there is a fourth ‘ω2’ gene that is dominant over ‘α’ ‘β’ and ‘ω1’ genes.  
Therefore ‘ω2’<‘α’<‘β’<‘ω1’

Valid Gender/Dynamic Sets;   
**Female** \- XαXα (Alpha) XαXβ (Alpha) XβXα (Alpha) XαXω1 (Alpha) Xω1Xα (Alpha)   
XαXω2 (Omega) Xω2Xα (Omega) XβXω1 (Beta) Xω1Xβ (Beta) XβXω2 (Omega) Xω2Xβ (Omega)Xω1Xω1 (Omega) Xω2Xω2 (Omega) Xω2Xω1 (Omega) Xω1Xω2 (Omega)  
 **Male** \- XαYα (Alpha) XαYβ (Alpha) XβYα (Alpha) XαYω1 (Alpha) Xω1Yα (Alpha)   
XαYω2 (Omega) Xω2Yα (Omega) XβYω1 (Beta) Xω1Yβ (Beta) XβYω2 (Omega) Xω2Yβ (Omega)Xω1Yω1 (Omega) Xω2Yω2 (Omega) Xω2Yω1 (Omega) Yω1Yω2 (Omega) 

Valid Combinations of above;   
too many!!!

_I hope you can see just from these rules that the Omega-verse Science is way more complex than simple human biology._


	2. The Brain Numbing Combinations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said I'd get this out a few days ago but once you look at it I'm sure you'll understand why it took me so long.

**Biologically Valid Pairs and the Likely children: (Note these are all Pairs that could produce children even if they are of the same Dynamic)**

  1. XαXα (Alpha)+ XαYα (Alpha)= 2 Alpha Males, 2 Alpha females
  2. XαXα (Alpha)+ XαYβ (Alpha)= 2 Alpha Males, 2 Alpha females
  3. XαXα (Alpha)+ XβYα (Alpha)= 2 Alpha Males, 2 Alpha females
  4. XαXα (Alpha)+ XαYω1 (Alpha)= 2 Alpha Males, 2 Alpha females
  5. XαXα (Alpha)+ Xω1Yα (Alpha)= 2 Alpha Males, 2 Alpha females
  6. XαXα (Alpha)+ XαYω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Alpha females
  7. XαXα (Alpha)+ Xω2Yα (Omega)=2 Alpha Males, 2 Omega Females
  8. XαXα (Alpha)+ XβYω1 (Beta)= 2 Alpha Males, 2 Alpha females
  9. XαXα (Alpha)+ Xω1Yβ (Beta)= 2 Alpha Males, 2 Alpha females
  10. XαXα (Alpha)+ XβYω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Alpha females
  11. XαXα (Alpha)+ Xω2Yβ (Omega)= 2 Alpha Males, 2 Omega Females
  12. XαXα (Alpha)+ Xω1Yω1 (Omega)= 2 Alpha Males, 2 Alpha females
  13. XαXα (Alpha)+ Xω2Yω2 (Omega)=2 Omega Males, 2 Omega Females
  14. XαXα (Alpha)+ Xω2Yω1 (Omega)= 2 Alpha Males, 2 Omega Females
  15. XαXα (Alpha)+ Xω1Yω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Alpha females
  16. XαXβ (Alpha) + XαYα (Alpha)= 2 Alpha Males, 2 Alpha females
  17. XαXβ (Alpha)+ XαYβ (Alpha)= 2 Alpha Males, 2 Alpha females
  18. XαXβ (Alpha)+ XβYα (Alpha)= 2 Alpha Males, 2 Alpha females
  19. XαXβ (Alpha)+ XαYω1 (Alpha)= 2 Alpha Males, 2 Alpha females
  20. XαXβ (Alpha)+ Xω1Yα (Alpha)= 2 Alpha Males, 2 Alpha females
  21. XαXβ (Alpha)+ XαYω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Alpha females
  22. XαXβ (Alpha)+ Xω2Yα (Omega)= 2 Alpha Males, 2 Omega Females
  23. XαXβ (Alpha)+ XβYω1 (Beta)= 2 Alpha Males, 2 Alpha females
  24. XαXβ (Alpha)+ Xω1Yβ (Beta)= 2 Alpha Males, 2 Alpha females
  25. XαXβ (Alpha)+ XβYω2 (Omega)=2 Omega Males, 1 Alpha Female, 1 Non-Viable
  26. XαXβ (Alpha)+ Xω2Yβ (Omega)=1Alpha Male, 2 Omega Females, 1 Non- Viable
  27. XαXβ (Alpha)+ Xω1Yω1 (Omega)= 2 Alpha Males, 2 Alpha females
  28. XαXβ (Alpha)+ Xω2Yω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Omega Females
  29. XαXβ (Alpha)+ Xω2Yω1 (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Beta Male, 2 Omega Females
  30. XαXβ (Alpha)+ Xω1Yω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Alpha 1 Beta Female
  31. XβXα (Alpha)+ XαYα (Alpha)= 2 Alpha Males, 2 Alpha females
  32. XβXα (Alpha)+ XαYβ (Alpha)=1 Alpha Male, 2 Alpha Females, 1 Non-Viable
  33. XβXα (Alpha)+ XβYα (Alpha)=2 Alpha Males, 1 Alpha Female, 1 Non-Viable
  34. XβXα (Alpha)+ XαYω1 (Alpha)= 1 Alpha Male, 1 Beta Male, 2 Alpha Females
  35. XβXα (Alpha)+ Xω1Yα (Alpha)= 2 Alpha Males, 1 Alpha 1 Beta Female
  36. XβXα (Alpha)+ XαYω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Alpha females
  37. XβXα (Alpha)+ Xω2Yα (Omega)= 2 Alpha Males, 2 Omega Females
  38. XβXα (Alpha)+ XβYω1 (Beta)= 1 Alpha 1 Beta Male, 1 Alpha Female, 1Non-Viable
  39. XβXα (Alpha)+ Xω1Yβ (Beta)= 1 Alpha Male, 1 Beta 1 Alpha Female, 1Non-Viable
  40. XβXα (Alpha)+ XβYω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Alpha Female, 1Non-Viable
  41. XβXα (Alpha)+ Xω2Yβ (Omega)= 1Alpha Male, 2 Omega Females, 1Non-Viable
  42. XβXα (Alpha)+ Xω1Yω1 (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1Beta Male, 1Alpha 1 Beta Female
  43. XβXα (Alpha)+ Xω2Yω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Omega Females
  44. XβXα (Alpha)+ Xω2Yω1 (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Beta Male, 2 Omega females
  45. XβXα (Alpha)+ Xω1Yω2 (Omega)=  2 Omega Males, 1 Alpha 1 Beta Female
  46. XαXω1 (Alpha)+ XαYα (Alpha)= 2 Alpha Males, 2 Alpha females
  47. XαXω1 (Alpha)+ XαYβ (Alpha)=  1 Alpha 1 Beta Male, 2 Alpha Females
  48. XαXω1 (Alpha)+ XβYα (Alpha)= 2 Alpha Males, 1 Alpha 1 Beta Female
  49. XαXω1 (Alpha)+ XαYω1 (Alpha)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega male, 2 Alpha Females
  50. XαXω1 (Alpha)+ Xω1Yα (Alpha)= 2 Alpha Males, 1 Alpha 1 Omega Female
  51. XαXω1 (Alpha)+ XαYω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Alpha Females
  52. XαXω1 (Alpha)+ Xω2Yα (Omega)= 2 Alpha Males, 2 Omega Females
  53. XαXω1 (Alpha)+ XβYω1 (Beta)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Alpha 1 Beta Female
  54. XαXω1 (Alpha)+ Xω1Yβ (Beta)= 1Alpha 1 Beta Male, 1 Alpha 1 Omega Female
  55. XαXω1 (Alpha)+ XβYω2 (Omega)=2 omega Males, 1 Alpha 1 Beta Female
  56. XαXω1 (Alpha)+ Xω2Yβ (Omega)=1 Alpha 1 Beta Male, 2 Omega Females
  57. XαXω1 (Alpha)+ Xω1Yω1 (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Alpha 1 Omega Female
  58. XαXω1 (Alpha)+ Xω2Yω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Omega Females
  59. XαXω1 (Alpha)+ Xω2Yω1 (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega male, 2 Omega Females
  60. XαXω1 (Alpha)+ Xω1Yω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Alpha 1 Omega Female
  61. Xω1Xα (Alpha)+ XαYα (Alpha)= 2 Alpha Males, 2 Alpha Females
  62. Xω1Xα (Alpha)+ XαYβ (Alpha)= 1 Alpha 1 Beta Male, 2 Alpha Females
  63. Xω1Xα (Alpha)+ XβYα (Alpha)=  2 Alpha Males, 1 Alpha 1 Beta Female
  64. Xω1Xα (Alpha)+ XαYω1 (Alpha)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 2 Alpha Females
  65. Xω1Xα (Alpha)+ Xω1Yα (Alpha)= 2 Alpha Males, 1 Alpha 1 Omega Female
  66. Xω1Xα (Alpha)+ XαYω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Alpha Females
  67. Xω1Xα (Alpha)+ Xω2Yα (Omega)= 2 Alpha Males, 2 Omega Females
  68. Xω1Xα (Alpha)+ XβYω1 (Beta)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Alpha 1 Beta Female
  69. Xω1Xα (Alpha)+ Xω1Yβ (Beta)= 1 Alpha 1 Beta Male, 1 Alpha 1 Omega Female
  70. Xω1Xα (Alpha)+ XβYω2 (Omega)=  2 Omega Males, 1 Alpha 1 Beta Female
  71. Xω1Xα (Alpha)+ Xω2Yβ (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Beta Male, 2 Omega Females
  72. Xω1Xα (Alpha)+ Xω1Yω1 (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Alpha 1 Omega Female
  73. Xω1Xα (Alpha)+ Xω2Yω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Omega Females
  74. Xω1Xα (Alpha)+ Xω2Yω1 (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 2 Omega Females
  75. Xω1Xα (Alpha)+ Xω1Yω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Alpha 1 Omega Female
  76. XαXω2 (Omega) + XαYα (Alpha)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Alpha 1 Omega Female
  77. XαXω2 (Omega)+ XαYβ (Alpha)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Alpha 1 Omega Female
  78. XαXω2 (Omega)+ XβYα (Alpha)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Alpha 1 Omega Female
  79. XαXω2 (Omega)+ XαYω1 (Alpha)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Alpha 1 Omega Female
  80. XαXω2 (Omega)+ Xω1Yα (Alpha)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Alpha 1 Omega Female
  81. XαXω2 (Omega)+ XαYω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Alpha 1 Omega Female
  82. XαXω2 (Omega)+ Xω2Yα (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 2 Omega Females
  83. XαXω2 (Omega)+ XβYω1 (Beta)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Alpha 1 Omega Female
  84. XαXω2 (Omega)+ Xω1Yβ (Beta)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Alpha 1 Omega Female
  85. XαXω2 (Omega)+ XβYω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Alpha 1 Omega Female
  86. XαXω2 (Omega)+ Xω2Yβ (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 2 Omega Females
  87. XαXω2 (Omega)+ Xω1Yω1 (Omega)=1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Alpha1 Omega Female
  88. XαXω2 (Omega)+ Xω2Yω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Omega Females
  89. XαXω2 (Omega)+ Xω2Yω1 (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 2 Omega Females
  90. XαXω2 (Omega)+ Xω1Yω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Alpha 1 Omega Female
  91. Xω2Xα (Omega)+ XαYα (Alpha)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Alpha 1 Omega Female
  92. Xω2Xα (Omega)+ XαYβ (Alpha)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Alpha 1 Omega Female
  93. Xω2Xα (Omega) + XβYα (Alpha)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Alpha 1 Omega Female
  94. Xω2Xα (Omega)+ XαYω1 (Alpha)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Alpha 1 Omega Female
  95. Xω2Xα (Omega)+ Xω1Yα (Alpha)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Alpha 1 Omega Female
  96. Xω2Xα (Omega)+ XαYω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Alpha 1 Omega Female
  97. Xω2Xα (Omega)+ Xω2Yα (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 2 Omega Females
  98. Xω2Xα (Omega)+ XβYω1 (Beta)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Alpha 1 Omega Female
  99. Xω2Xα (Omega)+ Xω1Yβ (Beta)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Alpha 1 Omega Female
  100. Xω2Xα (Omega)+ XβYω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Alpha 1 Omega Female
  101. Xω2Xα (Omega)+ Xω2Yβ (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 2 Omega Females
  102. Xω2Xα (Omega)+ Xω1Yω1 (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Alpha 1 Omega Female
  103. Xω2Xα (Omega) + Xω2Yω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Omega Females
  104. Xω2Xα (Omega)+ Xω2Yω1 (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 2 Omega Females
  105. Xω2Xα (Omega)+ Xω1Yω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Alpha 1 Omega Female
  106. XβXω1 (Beta) + XαYα (Alpha)= 2 Alpha Males, 2 Alpha females
  107. XβXω1 (Beta)+ XαYβ (Alpha)= 1 Beta Male, 1 Alpha 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  108. XβXω1 (Beta)+ XβYα (Alpha)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Beta Female, 1 Non-Viable


  1. XβXω1 (Beta)+ XαYω1 (Alpha)= 1 Beta 1 Omega Male, 1 Alpha 1 Omega Female
  2. XβXω1 (Beta)+ Xω1Yα (Alpha)= 2 Alpha Males, 1 Beta 1 Omega Female
  3. XβXω1 (Beta)+ XαYω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Alpha Females
  4. XβXω1 (Beta)+ Xω2Yα (Omega)= 2 Alpha Males, 2 Omega Females
  5. XβXω1 (Beta)+ XβYω1 (Beta)= 1 Beta 1 Omega Male, 1 Beta Female, 1 Non-Viable
  6. XβXω1 (Beta)+ Xω1Yβ (Beta)= 1 Beta Male, 1 Beta 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  7. XβXω1 (Beta)+ XβYω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Beta Female, 1 Non-Viable
  8. XβXω1 (Beta)+ Xω2Yβ (Omega)= 1 Beta Male, 2 Omega Females, 1 Non-Viable
  9. XβXω1 (Beta)+ Xω1Yω1 (Omega)=  1 Beta 1 Omega Male, 1 Beta 1 Omega Female
  10. XβXω1 (Beta)+ Xω2Yω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Omega Females
  11. XβXω1 (Beta)+ Xω2Yω1 (Omega)= 1 Beta 1 Omega Male, 2 Omega Females
  12. XβXω1 (Beta)+ Xω1Yω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Beta 1 Omega Females
  13. Xω1Xβ (Beta)+ XαYα (Alpha)= 2 Alpha Males, 2 Alpha females
  14. Xω1Xβ (Beta) + XαYβ (Alpha)= 1 Beta Male, 2 Alpha Females, 1 Non-Viable
  15. Xω1Xβ (Beta)+ XβYα (Alpha)= 2 Alpha Males, 1 Beta Female, 1 None-Viable
  16. Xω1Xβ (Beta)+ XαYω1 (Alpha)= 1 Beta 1 Omega Male, 2 Alpha Females
  17. Xω1Xβ (Beta)+ Xω1Yα (Alpha)= 2 Alpha Males, 1 Beta 1 Omega Female
  18. Xω1Xβ (Beta)+ XαYω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Alpha Females
  19. Xω1Xβ (Beta)+ Xω2Yα (Omega)= 2 Alpha Males, 2 Omega Females
  20. Xω1Xβ (Beta)+ XβYω1 (Beta)= 1 Beta 1 Omega Male, 1 Beta Female, 1 Non-Viable
  21. Xω1Xβ (Beta)+ Xω1Yβ (Beta)=1 Beta Male, 1 Beta 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  22. Xω1Xβ (Beta)+ XβYω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Beta Female, 1 Non-Viable
  23. Xω1Xβ (Beta)+ Xω2Yβ (Omega)= 1 Beta Male, 2 Omega Females, 1 Non-Viable
  24. Xω1Xβ (Beta)+ Xω1Yω1 (Omega)= 1 Beta 1 Omega Males, 1 Beta 1 Omega Female
  25. Xω1Xβ (Beta)+ Xω2Yω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Omega Females
  26. Xω1Xβ (Beta)+ Xω2Yω1 (Omega)= 1 Beta 1 Omega Male, 2 Omega Females
  27. Xω1Xβ (Beta)+ Xω1Yω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Beta 1 Omega Female
  28. XβXω2 (Omega)+ XαYα (Alpha)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Alpha 1 Omega Female
  29. XβXω2 (Omega)+ XαYβ (Alpha)= 1 Omega Male, 1 Alpha 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  30. XβXω2 (Omega)+ XβYα (Alpha)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  31. XβXω2 (Omega)+ XαYω1 (Alpha)= 1 Beta 1 Omega Male, 1 Alpha 1 Omega Female
  32. XβXω2 (Omega)+ Xω1Yα (Alpha)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Beta 1 Omega Female
  33. XβXω2 (Omega)+ XαYω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Alpha 1 Omega Female
  34. XβXω2 (Omega)+ Xω2Yα (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 2 Omega Females
  35. XβXω2 (Omega)+ XβYω1 (Beta)=  1 Beta 1 Omega Male, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  36. XβXω2 (Omega)+ Xω1Yβ (Beta)= 1 Omega Male, 1 Beta 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  37. XβXω2 (Omega)+ XβYω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega males, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  38. XβXω2 (Omega)+ Xω2Yβ (Omega)= 1 Omega Male, 2 Omega Females, 1 Non-Viable
  39. XβXω2 (Omega)+ Xω1Yω1 (Omega)= 1 Beta 1 Omega Male, 1 Beta 1 Omega Female
  40. XβXω2 (Omega)+ Xω2Yω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Omega Females
  41. XβXω2 (Omega)+ Xω2Yω1 (Omega)= 1 Beta 1 Omega Male, 2 Omega Female
  42. XβXω2 (Omega)+ Xω1Yω2 (Omega)=2 Omega Male, 1 Beta 1 Omega Female
  43. Xω2Xβ (Omega) + XαYα (Alpha)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Alpha 1 Omega Female
  44. Xω2Xβ (Omega)+ XαYβ (Alpha)= 1 Omega Male, 1 Alpha 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  45. Xω2Xβ (Omega)+ XβYα (Alpha)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  46. Xω2Xβ (Omega)+ XαYω1 (Alpha)= 1 Beta 1 Omega Male, 1 Alpha 1 Omega Female
  47. Xω2Xβ (Omega)+ Xω1Yα (Alpha)=  1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Beta 1 Omega Female
  48. Xω2Xβ (Omega)+ XαYω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Alpha 1 Omega Female
  49. Xω2Xβ (Omega)+ Xω2Yα (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 2 Omega Females
  50. Xω2Xβ (Omega)+ XβYω1 (Beta)= 1 Beta 1 Omega Male, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non- Viable
  51. Xω2Xβ (Omega)+ Xω1Yβ (Beta)=1 Omega Male, 1 Beta 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  52. Xω2Xβ (Omega)+ XβYω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  53. Xω2Xβ (Omega)+ Xω2Yβ (Omega)= 1 Omega Male, 2 Omega Females, 1 Non-Viable
  54. Xω2Xβ (Omega)+ Xω1Yω1 (Omega)=  1 Beta 1 Omega Male, 1 Beta 1 Omega Female
  55. Xω2Xβ (Omega)+ Xω2Yω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Omega Females
  56. Xω2Xβ (Omega)+ Xω2Yω1 (Omega)= 1 Beta 1 Omega Male, 2 Omega Females
  57. Xω2Xβ (Omega)+ Xω1Yω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Females, 1 Beta 1 Omega Female
  58. Xω1Xω1 (Omega)+ XαYα (Alpha)= 2 Alpha Males, 2 Alpha females
  59. Xω1Xω1 (Omega)+ XαYβ (Alpha)= 2 Beta Males, 2 Alpha Females
  60. Xω1Xω1 (Omega)+ XβYα (Alpha)= 2 Alpha Males, 2 Beta Females
  61. Xω1Xω1 (Omega)+ XαYω1 (Alpha)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Alpha Females
  62. Xω1Xω1 (Omega)+ Xω1Yα (Alpha)= 2 Alpha Males, 2 Omega Females
  63. Xω1Xω1 (Omega)+ XαYω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Alpha Females
  64. Xω1Xω1 (Omega)+ Xω2Yα (Omega)= 2 Alpha Males, 2 Omega Females
  65. Xω1Xω1 (Omega)+ XβYω1 (Beta)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Beta Females
  66. Xω1Xω1 (Omega)+ Xω1Yβ (Beta)= 2 Beta Males, 2 Omega Females
  67. Xω1Xω1 (Omega)+ XβYω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Beta Females
  68. Xω1Xω1 (Omega)+ Xω2Yβ (Omega)= 2 Beta Males, 2 Omega Females
  69. Xω1Xω1 (Omega)+ Xω1Yω1 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Omega Females
  70. Xω1Xω1 (Omega)+ Xω2Yω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Omega Females
  71. Xω1Xω1 (Omega)+ Xω2Yω1 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Omega Females
  72. Xω1Xω1 (Omega)+ Xω1Yω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Omega Females
  73. Xω2Xω2 (Omega)+ XαYα (Alpha)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Omega Females
  74. Xω2Xω2 (Omega)+ XαYβ (Alpha)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Omega Females
  75. Xω2Xω2 (Omega)+ XβYα (Alpha)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Omega Females
  76. Xω2Xω2 (Omega)+ XαYω1 (Alpha)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Omega Females
  77. Xω2Xω2 (Omega)+ Xω1Yα (Alpha)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Omega Females
  78. Xω2Xω2 (Omega)+ XαYω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Omega Females
  79. Xω2Xω2 (Omega)+ Xω2Yα (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Omega Females
  80. Xω2Xω2 (Omega)+ XβYω1 (Beta)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Omega Females
  81. Xω2Xω2 (Omega)+ Xω1Yβ (Beta)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Omega Females
  82. Xω2Xω2 (Omega)+ XβYω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Omega Females
  83. Xω2Xω2 (Omega)+ Xω2Yβ (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Omega Females
  84. Xω2Xω2 (Omega)+ Xω1Yω1 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Omega Females
  85. Xω2Xω2 (Omega)+ Xω2Yω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Omega Females
  86. Xω2Xω2 (Omega)+ Xω2Yω1 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Omega Females
  87. Xω2Xω2 (Omega)+ Xω1Yω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Omega Females
  88. Xω2Xω1 (Omega)+ XαYα (Alpha)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Alpha 1 Omega Female
  89. Xω2Xω1 (Omega)+ XαYβ (Alpha)= 1 Beta 1 Omega Male, 1 Alpha 1 Omega Female
  90. Xω2Xω1 (Omega)+ XβYα (Alpha)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Beta 1 Omega Female
  91. Xω2Xω1 (Omega)+ XαYω1 (Alpha)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Alpha 1 Omega Females
  92. Xω2Xω1 (Omega)+ Xω1Yα (Alpha)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 2 Omega Females
  93. Xω2Xω1 (Omega)+ XαYω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Alpha 1 Omega Female
  94. Xω2Xω1 (Omega)+ Xω2Yα (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 2 Omega Females
  95. Xω2Xω1 (Omega)+ XβYω1 (Beta)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Beta 1 Omega Female
  96. Xω2Xω1 (Omega)+ Xω1Yβ (Beta)= 1 Beta 1 Omega Male, 2 Omega Females
  97. Xω2Xω1 (Omega)+ XβYω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Beta 1 Omega Female
  98. Xω2Xω1 (Omega)+ Xω2Yβ (Omega)= 1 Beta 1 Omega Male, 2 Omega Females
  99. Xω2Xω1 (Omega)+ Xω1Yω1 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Omega Females
  100. Xω2Xω1 (Omega)+ Xω2Yω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Omega Females
  101. Xω2Xω1 (Omega)+ Xω2Yω1 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Omega Females
  102. Xω2Xω1 (Omega)+ Xω1Yω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Omega Females
  103. Xω1Xω2 (Omega)+ XαYα (Alpha)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Alpha 1 Omega Female
  104. Xω1Xω2 (Omega)+ XαYβ (Alpha)= 1 Beta 1 Omega Male, 1 Alpha 1 Omega Female
  105. Xω1Xω2 (Omega)+ XβYα (Alpha)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Beta 1 Omega Female
  106. Xω1Xω2 (Omega)+ XαYω1 (Alpha)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Alpha 1 Omega Female
  107. Xω1Xω2 (Omega)+ Xω1Yα (Alpha)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 2 Omega Female
  108. Xω1Xω2 (Omega)+ XαYω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Alpha 1 Omega Female
  109. Xω1Xω2 (Omega)+ Xω2Yα (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 2 Omega Female
  110. Xω1Xω2 (Omega)+ XβYω1 (Beta)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Beta 1 Omega Female
  111. Xω1Xω2 (Omega)+ Xω1Yβ (Beta)= 1 Beta 1 Omega Male, 2 Omega Females
  112. Xω1Xω2 (Omega)+ XβYω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Beta 1 Omega Female
  113. Xω1Xω2 (Omega)+ Xω2Yβ (Omega)= 1 Beta 1 Omega Male, 2 Omega Females
  114. Xω1Xω2 (Omega)+ Xω1Yω1 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Omega Females
  115. Xω1Xω2 (Omega)+ Xω2Yω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Omega Females
  116. Xω1Xω2 (Omega)+ Xω2Yω1 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Omega Females
  117. Xω1Xω2 (Omega)+ Xω1Yω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Omega Females  
  
Male Couples
  118. XαYα (Alpha)+ XαYω2 (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Alpha Female, 1 Non-Viable
  119. XαYα (Alpha)+ Xω2Yα (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  120. XαYα (Alpha)+ XβYω2 (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Alpha Female, 1 Non-Viable
  121. XαYα (Alpha)+ Xω2Yβ (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  122. XαYα (Alpha)+ Xω1Yω1 (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Alpha Female, 1 Non-Viable
  123. XαYα (Alpha)+ Xω2Yω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  124. XαYα (Alpha)+ Xω2Yω1 (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Omega Female 1 Non-Viable
  125. XαYα (Alpha)+ Xω1Yω2 (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Alpha Female, 1 Non-Viable
  126. XαYβ (Alpha)+ XαYω2 (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Alpha Female, 1 Non-Viable
  127. XαYβ (Alpha)+ Xω2Yα (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  128. XαYβ (Alpha)+ XβYω2 (Omega)= 1 Omega Male, 1 Alpha Female, 2 Non-Viable
  129. XαYβ (Alpha)+ Xω2Yβ (Omega)=  1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  130. XαYβ (Alpha)+ Xω1Yω1 (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Beta Male, 1 Alpha Female, 1 Non-Viable
  131. XαYβ (Alpha)+ Xω2Yω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  132. XαYβ (Alpha)+ Xω2Yω1 (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  133. XαYβ (Alpha)+ Xω1Yω2 (Omega)= 1 Beta 1 Omega Male, 1 Alpha Female, 1 Non-Viable
  134. XβYα (Alpha)+ XαYω2 (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Alpha Female, 1 Non-Viable
  135. XβYα (Alpha)+ Xω2Yα (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  136. XβYα (Alpha)+ XβYω2 (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega, 2 Non-Viable
  137. XβYα (Alpha)+ Xω2Yβ (Omega)= 1 Omega Male, 1 Omega Female, 2 Non-Viable
  138. XβYα (Alpha)+ Xω1Yω1 (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Beta Male, 1 Beta Female, 1 Non-Viable
  139. XβYα (Alpha)+ Xω2Yω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  140. XβYα (Alpha)+ Xω2Yω1 (Omega)= 1 Beta 1 Omega Male, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  141. XβYα (Alpha)+ Xω1Yω2 (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Beta Female, 1 Non-Viable
  142. XαYω1 (Alpha)+ XαYω2 (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Alpha Female, 1 Non-Viable
  143. XαYω1 (Alpha)+ Xω2Yα (Omega)=1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  144. XαYω1 (Alpha)+ XβYω2 (Omega)= 1 Beta 1 Omega Male, 1 Alpha Female, 1 Non-Viable
  145. XαYω1 (Alpha)+ Xω2Yβ (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Omega  Female, 1 Non-Viable
  146. XαYω1 (Alpha)+ Xω1Yω1 (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Alpha Female, 1 None-Viable
  147. XαYω1 (Alpha)+ Xω2Yω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  148. XαYω1 (Alpha)+ Xω2Yω1 (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  149. XαYω1 (Alpha)+ Xω1Yω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Alpha Female, 1 Non-Viable
  150. Xω1Yα (Alpha)+ XαYω2 (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Alpha Female, 1 Non-Viable
  151. Xω1Yα (Alpha)+ Xω2Yα (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  152. Xω1Yα (Alpha)+ XβYω2 (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Beta Female, 1 Non-Viable
  153. Xω1Yα (Alpha)+ Xω2Yβ (Omega)=  1 Beta 1 Omega Male, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  154. Xω1Yα (Alpha)+ Xω1Yω1 (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  155. Xω1Yα (Alpha)+ Xω2Yω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  156. Xω1Yα (Alpha)+ Xω2Yω1 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  157. Xω1Yα (Alpha)+ Xω1Yω2 (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  158. XαYω2 (Omega)+ XαYω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Male, 1 Alpha Female, 1 Non-Viable
  159. XαYω2 (Omega)+ Xω2Yα (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  160. XαYω2 (Omega)+ XβYω1 (Beta)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Alpha Female, 1 Non-Viable
  161. XαYω2 (Omega)+ Xω1Yβ (Beta)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Alpha Female, 1 Non-Viable
  162. XαYω2 (Omega)+ XβYω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Alpha Female, 1 Non-Viable
  163. XαYω2 (Omega)+ Xω2Yβ (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Alpha Female, 1 Non-Viable
  164. XαYω2 (Omega)+ Xω1Yω1 (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Alpha Female, 1 Non-Viable
  165. XαYω2 (Omega)+ Xω2Yω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  166. XαYω2 (Omega)+ Xω2Yω1 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  167. XαYω2 (Omega)+ Xω1Yω2 (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Alpha Female, 1 Non-Viable
  168. Xω2Yα (Omega)+ Xω2Yα (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  169. Xω2Yα (Omega)+ XβYω1 (Beta)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  170. Xω2Yα (Omega)+ Xω1Yβ (Beta)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  171. Xω2Yα (Omega)+ XβYω2 (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  172. Xω2Yα (Omega)+ Xω2Yβ (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  173. Xω2Yα (Omega)+ Xω1Yω1 (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  174. Xω2Yα (Omega)+ Xω2Yω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  175. Xω2Yα (Omega)+ Xω2Yω1 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  176. Xω2Yα (Omega)+ Xω1Yω2 (Omega)= 1 Alpha 1 Omega Male, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  177. XβYω1 (Beta)+ XβYω2 (Omega)= 1 Beta 1 Omega Male, 2 Non-Viable
  178. XβYω1 (Beta)+ Xω2Yβ (Omega)= 1 Omega Male, 1 Omega Female, 2 Non-Viable
  179. XβYω1 (Beta)+ Xω1Yω1 (Omega)= 1 Beta 1 Omega Male, 1 Beta Female, 1 Non-Viable
  180. XβYω1 (Beta)+ Xω2Yω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  181. XβYω1 (Beta)+ Xω2Yω1 (Omega)= 1 Beta 1 Omega Male, 1 Beta Female, 1 Non-Viable
  182. XβYω1 (Beta)+ Xω1Yω2 (Omega)= 1 Beta 1 Omega Male, 1 Beta Female, 1 Non-Viable
  183. Xω1Yβ (Beta)+ XβYω2 (Omega)= 1 Omega Male, 1 Beta Female, 1 Non-Viable
  184. Xω1Yβ (Beta)+ Xω2Yβ (Omega)= 1 Beta 1 Omega Male, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  185. Xω1Yβ (Beta)+ Xω1Yω1 (Omega)= 1 Beta 1 Omega Male, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  186. Xω1Yβ (Beta)+ Xω2Yω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  187. Xω1Yβ (Beta)+ Xω2Yω1 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  188. Xω1Yβ (Beta)+ Xω1Yω2 (Omega)= 1 Beta 1 Omega Male, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  189. XβYω2 (Omega)+ XβYω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 2 Non-Viable
  190. XβYω2 (Omega)+ Xω2Yβ (Omega)= 1 Omega Male, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  191. XβYω2 (Omega)+ Xω1Yω1 (Omega)= 1 Beta 1 Omega Male, 1 Beta Female, 1 Non-Viable
  192. XβYω2 (Omega)+ Xω2Yω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  193. XβYω2 (Omega)+ Xω2Yω1 (Omega)=  1 Beta 1 Omega Male, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  194. XβYω2 (Omega)+ Xω1Yω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Beta Female, 1 Non-Viable
  195. Xω2Yβ (Omega)+ Xω2Yβ (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  196. Xω2Yβ (Omega)+ Xω1Yω1 (Omega)= 1 Beta 1 Omega Male, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  197. Xω2Yβ (Omega)+ Xω2Yω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  198. Xω2Yβ (Omega)+ Xω2Yω1 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  199. Xω2Yβ (Omega)+ Xω1Yω2 (Omega)= 1 Beta 1 Omega Male, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  200. Xω1Yω1 (Omega)+ Xω1Yω1 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  201. Xω1Yω1 (Omega)+ Xω2Yω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  202. Xω1Yω1 (Omega)+ Xω2Yω1 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  203. Xω1Yω1 (Omega)+ Xω1Yω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  204. Xω2Yω2 (Omega)+ Xω2Yω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  205. Xω2Yω2 (Omega)+ Xω2Yω1 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  206. Xω2Yω2 (Omega)+ Xω1Yω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  207. Xω2Yω1 (Omega)+ Xω2Yω1 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  208. Xω2Yω1 (Omega)+ Xω1Yω2 (Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable
  209. Xω1Yω2 (Omega)+ Xω1Yω2(Omega)= 2 Omega Males, 1 Omega Female, 1 Non-Viable



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no as you can tell the Statistics and Ratio's are not in this Chapter but will be posted no later than Monday cause I honestly haven't done them yet and it will take me maybe a day. I'm not really the best at mathematics.  
> Questions and such are welcome as well as constructive criticisms remember if you wouldn't say it to someone you respect don't say it to a complete stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> The Actual in detail combinations and the population ratios will be posted tomorrow it was late when I started this and my brain in giving up.  
> If anyone want further information on anything stated or has a question or has found a typo please feel free to comment though please no flames everyone has feelings if its not something you'd say to someone who you respect than please don't say it to a stranger.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
